


Light

by AngelofPerdition



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofPerdition/pseuds/AngelofPerdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, Cassandra thought reluctantly, it wasn't the light at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

The fire crackled low in the middle of their camp, between the tents and the remains of a wall. The light caught in the metal of Trevelyan’s greatsword, which lay leaning against a rock. The woman herself sat close to the fire with her back to the tents, not in chainmail for once. Her fingers worried the edges of her book as her eyes unhurriedly traveled over the page. It was rare to see her this relaxed, Cassandra thought. It was strangely nice.

She moved out of the tent, stretched her legs, her back, her shoulders. The stark contrast between the dry heat of the day and the sharp cold of the night in the desert was doing her no favours - not her body, nor her mind. It’d been nearly a week since she’d slept through the night. 

She felt Trevelyan’s eyes on her as she rounded the fire to sit across from her, a sensation that was becoming at the same time becoming heavier and more familiar every day. She didn’t know what to think of the fact that she didn’t mind it. She preferred not to think on it at all.

“I can take watch,” she said. She’d said it softly, almost a whisper, and yet it still seemed too loud in the silence. “You need rest, too.”

“I’m fine,” Trevelyan replied. For some reason, Cassandra had expected her voice to be less of a disturbance in the silence. It wasn’t. “Thank you.” The last was said with a smile, softened by the gentle dancing light of the flames. She closed the book despite her words, set it down next to her. “I don’t mind company, if you don’t.”

“Not at all.”

They sat in silence again after that. Trevelyan tended not to say anything that didn’t absolutely need saying; Cassandra simply had nothing to say. So they sat. 

Trevelyan tilted her head back to look at the stars. Her smile didn’t lose its softness as the light fell differently on her face. Perhaps, Cassandra thought reluctantly, it wasn’t the light at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about turning this into a series of late-night conversations between Cassandra and Roxean, over the course of their (developing) relationship. This one has very little plot, of course, but it was just mindless typing anyway. I'd like feedback on whether people like the idea of a series, some more plot-filled. Thanks for reading!


End file.
